Sleeping Shadows
by Rickyloverkoopa
Summary: What about the Assassins that are around the World? This story follows three Assassins that hold the ground for freedom in Hawaii, keeping the Templars at bay. Who knows what they will discover?


**A/N: Hey guys! Its me again! Im trying something new now. Im trying to do a little more action stories.**

**I got the idea for this story in a dream where me and two of my friends were in a middle of an assassination. I woke up and started to think of the possible applications of this and discussed this revelation with my friends. **

**Anyway, please read.**

Ch. 1 Silence is Golden

A soft beep sound an incoming message in Azure's Bluetooth. He took a breath and exhaled.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Everybody set up?"

"Yeah. I've got the north entrance. We hitting to penthouse?"

"That's the target. Let's hope your planning comes through…"

"Don't worry boss. With you on the south exit, me on the north and Atratus covering my side, this Templar is goin' down." Azure said confidently with a smirk.

"Don't engage until I take out the power. They chase us down in the open. Keep casualties to a minimum, we don't want the authorities on our asses." Thresh warned.

The target was a politician running for the mayor of Maui. The Hawaii branch of the Assassin's Order was dispatched to take care of it. If Kevin O'Brien secured a political position on the island, the Templars would have a strong foothold and rally point. Azure, Thresh, and Atratus were the only members that resided on the island; therefore, the only defense. Failure was not an option.

"Let's get this started." Thresh said before going silent.

"And so it begins…" Azure whispered before entering the ten story high hotel.

The lobby was perfectly symmetrical. Four pillars, two on each side, let to a circular desk. Only a few men and women were checking in or out. Azure casually walked in, wearing an oversized silk, zipped down jacket. Concealed under it were sever stilettos. Clinging to his sides were two small sheathed blades.

Azure was a 6 foot tall assassin that was inducted into the order at the age of 10. He spent most of his time on the streets after his parents were murdered by Templars when he was only six years old. He honed his skills on the streets, becoming adept to the use of agility and knives.

Azure hummed to the elevator music as he made his way to the top floor. The doors opened and he took a step out.

"3…2….1" Azure quietly said as two large men turned around to face him. The lights shut off and the two men fumbled in confusion. Azure took out the two blades which revealed to be karambits. Azure rushed forward in the darkness and quickly slit the throats of the two guards open.

Dim emergency lights came on, giving the halls an eerie feeling. The cocking of a small pistol came from Azure's right where another guard pointed a gun at him.

"Assassins are too-" The guard's voice was silenced by a bullet. He fell lifelessly to the ground into a small puddle of red blood, revealing a hole in the glass overlooking the noisy and crowded streets below.

"Thanks Atratus." Azure said before getting back on his feet. He was met with silence on the other end of the radio.

Atratus was 18, the same age as Azure and Thresh. He was the shortest of the trio, but possessed the best eyesight and excellent in ranged combat. He originally trained to become a sniper for the army and was an old friend of Azure. After being told that the government was corrupted by the Templars, Atratus offered his skills to the Assassin's Order. His silent disposition allowed him to sneak into any Templar hideout, making him a good scout and spy.

He reloaded his silenced sniper rifle perched on the hotel's adjacent building. He fixed the beanie on his and head and looked through the score, keeping it on Azure. Atratus watched as Azure made his way to the main room of the penthouse.

Azure started to open one door which was met with the sound of two guns discharging their shots. Azure ran to the wall outside the room to catch his breath. He couldn't make it to the target with guards pointing guns at him Atratus couldn't get a shot with the ebony doors closed shut. Hopefully, Thresh would fulfill the contingency plan.

The continuous shooting was stopped after two soft grunts were made. Azure opened the door and walked in. Standing over the two dead bodies was a cloaked figure, Thresh. He wore a black modern, yet traditional, Assassin's outfit. He took a more traditional approach, being trained in by his parents since he was born. He could disappear into the shadows seamlessly and favored the hidden blade. Under his hood, his face was concealed and his eyes gave a menacing look. There was a reason why he was the boss man of our little group.

We turned to the target, cowering in the corner of the room.

"Assassins…here to silence a speaker of truth?" An early 50's white man asked.

"You speak but lies O'Brien." Thresh announced. "We are here to take you in."

"You dirty little Assassins know nothing!" O'Brien shouted as he pulled a shotgun from a under a nearby desk. "The word of the Templars will spread, and the ignorant Assassins will be silenced. I will grant the both of you the honor of telling me your names before securing another victory for the New World Order."

Azure and Thresh glared at O'Brien, unamused and unphased by his threat. Thresh stepped forward first.

"I am Thresh, leader of the Assassin's Order on Maui." He proclaimed. "I am `The Inevitability'."

"I am Azure, `The Will of the Blades'." Azure stepped forward as well.

"And this is Atratus," The two stepped apart from each other. "`The Ranged Reaper'."

The politician's eyes widened with fear and disbelief. He stood right in the middle of the open ebony doors. He could see right out of the glass, staring at the building that stood next to the hotel.

"You little pieces of-" O'Brien swore before a bullet cracked through the window and through his head, leaving a mess of blood on the wall behind him. His husk fell to the ground.

"We are fighters for the Freedom of the New World."

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Is there anything I should clarify or anything? Anything to add? Should I continue with this story because I am not so sure yet. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! **


End file.
